Talk:Professor Zone
Why Delete This? - To Paige EM This is a part of a series of articles detailing the in-universe franchise of "Doctor Zone". Every show has ben accounted for, so why is this the one you want to delete? I personally don't think it needs to be deleted. Also, a lot of the categories you removed feel a bit strange for me ("Milo and Melissa Relationship", for example). No disrespect intended, I know your one of the big members here, I just think some of those articles didn't need to be changed. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:08, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I agree with MMLWG- in my opinion, those are perfectly fine pages that stay consistent and informative with the wiki. The same goes for the articles, Paige EM- you're deleting a lot of them without consulting the rest of the community. Even if there are too many categories- if you're going to delete this many of them, you should have opened a discussion about the ones we should keep instead of stripping it down to the bare minimum on your own accord. In the least, you should leave your reasoning in the comment section. @MMLWG, there's no such such thing as a big member- we're all supposed to cooperate and connect with each other as a community to make this wiki the best we can! Serendipitacely (talk) 05:50, June 2, 2018 (UTC) She hasn't stopped. Should we do something? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 18:15, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I left a message on her wall. If she doesn't stop we should bring it up with our Bureaucrat, Djahuti. I've checked her walls on other wikis and she has an absolutely huge history of getting admin warnings -- Serendipitacely (talk) 18:36, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Got it. You want me to clean up after this? (Man, this feels like some kind of buddy cop movie! "We better take this to the boss".) --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 18:52, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Hahaha!! I'll take it up with the boss, (and finish what I've started writing) (Although feel free to do so too- the more the merrier!) And then we'll see what we need next. I do believe admins can mass undo edits by other users? -- Serendipitacely (talk) 19:01, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! And thanks for all your help! (I know it's no finished yet, but I appreciate how you handled the situation. You really are one amazing editor) Just one thing: Have "The Lion Guard" and "Descendants" wiki's dealt with this? Think we should tell them? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 19:25, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Aww man, thank you!! :D I hope we can handle this quick and easy now that we've got this far. And same goes to you- thanks for all your help, too! Honestly, working together makes everything so much easier. I have no idea with the other wikis. They've sent a lot of their own warnings, so they seem to be aware of the stuff they've had issues with. Perhaps we should wait and see? -- Serendipitacely (talk) 19:46, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Well, it's been 11 days. Djahuti still hasn't answered any of us, and Paige EM came back last night. I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 09:44, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'd been so hopeful that the situation w/ P. EM would just end peacefully, but unfortunately not, among our new issues. We've still got options, though! But to be honest, one of my dear cousins died today, so I'm gonna have to take temporary hiatus from concentrating on our problems. In the meantime, I guess we should stay posted, fix the stuff that's getting destroyed, and stay optimistic! Serendipitacely (talk) 06:03, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Wow. I am so sorry. Please accept my humble condolences. Take as much time as you need. And, to quote one of my favorite things, he/she (don't know the gender) will always be there to guide you. I haven't been too active, but I'll try to pick up the pace. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:37, June 14, 2018 (UTC)